Gigante Vermelha
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Sirius sempre seria intenso.


**Título**: Gigante Vermelha

**Sumário**: Sirius sempre seria intenso.

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**:Miih

**Classificação**: K+

**Gênero**: drama

**Observações**: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Fic escrita para o projeto Neutron Star Collison da seção Sirius e Bellatrix do fórum utilizado: gigante vermelha(**1**).

**Gigante Vermelha**

Desde que nascera, Sirius sempre fora intenso. Seu parto fora, enérgico e sem precedentes. Nunca um Black fora tão rápido e nem dormira tanto depois de vir ao mundo. A mãe costumava dizer que era apenas cansaço pela pressa e ela estava certa.

Sirius, até o fim, seria intenso e veloz. Não importava que ele acabasse em uma cama morto de sono e nem que perdesse aulas por isso, Sirius sempre gastaria suas energias ao máximo.

Durante a infância, Sirius cansou elfos, primos e seu irmão com suas brincadeiras. Cada momento do dia devia ser aproveitado e quando lhe perguntavam de onde ele tirava tanta energia, Sirius mostrava a língua e, em uma voz arrogante, dizia não ser seu problema a falta de energia dos outros.

Sirius era uma estrela e, por isso, quando criança, acreditava que, não importava o quão de energia gastasse, ainda haveria mais para ser gasta.

Sirius, naquela época, realmente acreditava que brilharia para sempre.

Pode-se dizer que nenhum período foi mais intenso do que o de Hogwarts. Mesmo antes de embarcar no trem, Sirius estava decidido a deixar a sua marca e, para isso, nada melhor do que ser exatamente aquilo que não esperavam dele.

Ser um Black seria fácil. Ser Sirius Black, não.

Seria intenso, dolorido e vivo.

Seria gastar suas energias até o limite e Sirius sempre buscou isso.

Era preciso muita energia para se manter na Grifinória e agüentar os olhares de desconfiança, mas era preciso o dobro de energia para saber que, pela primeira a sensação de estar sozinho.

E era preciso muito mais não querer voltar atrás de sua resolução.

Porém, logo Sirius deixou de ser o Black, o aluno na casa errada, e passou a Padfoot. Não importava que era um nome que só saia de três bocas porque, no fim, esses três bocas que o lembravam que haviam ainda mais energia a ser queimada.

"Do que vale a vida se não a vivo ao máximo?", foi o que ele respondeu a um aluno sem face, ofuscado, que lhe perguntou por que Sirius fazia questão de levar tudo ao extremo. Todos na escola há esse ponto, já sabiam que tudo que envolvia Sirius Black era demais para qualquer um agüentar.

Às vezes parecia demais até para ele agüentar.

Tudo era intenso. Tudo era _demais._

E quando Sirius deixou de ser Black por completo, quando Black foi _riscado_ de sua vida, restando apenas Sirius, ele percebeu que precisava gastar o resto de energia que lhe sobrara.

Uma coisa é ser intenso sendo Sirius Black; outra é sendo apenas Sirius.

Sem apoio.

Riscado.

Porque nem Padfoot existia mais. No seu lugar havia Sirius, um nome em uma lista secreta e feitiço a esmo, em desespero.

Entre gritos, perdas e fracassos, Sirius consumiu o que resta de energia em si. Consumiu o tinha com tal intensidade que,quando percebeu, já não tinha mais o que queimar.

Já não tinha mais força_, intensidade_ e energia.

Só havia a casca.

E quando chegou o momento de novamente riscar o Sirius – mas dessa vez riscar com todas forças – Sirius usou toda a energia que havia em si para riscar outro nome; um nome que ele tinha a certeza de que,mais uma vez, seria a força que ele precisava para continuar se consumindo.

Porém o nome riscado apenas riscou mais dois da lista que existia antes e a Sirius restou a sentença de voltar a ser Sirius Black.

O traidor.

Aqueles de quem todos deveriam desconfiar.

Aquele que queimou tão intensamente que acabou desaparecendo.

**Fim.**

**Nota da autora:**

**(1)** Gigante Vermelha: As gigantes vermelhas são estrelas que anteriormente tinham um tamanho equivalente ao do Sol (até 8 vezes a massa solar) mas esgotaram o suprimento de hidrogênio em seu núcleo.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Reviews são bem vindos!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
